<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run Like The Devil by Happy_Mango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945717">Run Like The Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Mango/pseuds/Happy_Mango'>Happy_Mango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mango's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And So I've Made My Own Canon, Badly Written Fight Scene, Banned Together Bingo, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Fanon, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's Jason what did you expect, Jason Todd-centric, One Shot, POV Jason Todd, Shapeshifting, So Much Fanon Due To The Fact That We Get No Information About Training At The Wolf House, Talking Animals, Title from a My Chemical Romance Song, Training, Wolf House, Wolf Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Mango/pseuds/Happy_Mango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Takes place during Red Hood: Lost Days*</p><p>Talia takes Jason to be trained by an old friend of hers in California: Lupa, Goddess of Wolves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Lupa, No Romantic Relationship(s), Talia al Ghul &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mango's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run Like The Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Banned Together Bingo Square: Talking Animals</p><p>Title is from <a href="https://youtu.be/woalhgxmnDo">House of Wolves</a> by My Chemical Romance</p><p>*It is very late here right now, so editing and everything will happen tomorrow*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ve contacted another teacher for you,” Were the first words Talia said to him on the call. He knew they didn’t have long, her father was still looking for him and keeping a close eye on her. And so he basked in every call, every meeting, any type of contact he got with her. She was the only steady presence in his life, besides his mission of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” He waited to see whether she would present any more details of her own volition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will join you in your first meeting. She is an old ally of mine so you must not embarrass me. And please, for goodness sake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t kill her.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she clean?” Jason asked. If she wasn’t, it didn’t matter. He would get rid of her no matter her importance,  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, at least as clean as you can get in this business. Not to mention, you do not have the ability to kill her.” Jason scoffed at that, there weren’t many people out there that he couldn’t kill. “Trust me on this, Jason. If you try and kill her, it will only result in harm to you, and I would rather not see you in a coffin again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason made an acknowledging noise, “So I’ll see you in, what? A couple days?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow. Pack your things and be ready to go. We’ll meet at my Italian safe house.” The dial tone rang as Talia abruptly ended the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Jason said to no one in particular, “On the move yet again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“California? Really?” Jason made a noise in the back of his throat, “I thought we were avoiding the US?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well yes,” Talia, “But believe me, she is worth the proximity to your-” She hesitated, “The Bat.” She settled on, finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason sighed, “Only if you think she’s that good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is a thousand times better than anyone I’ve ever sent you to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you ever send me to anyone else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is, very old fashioned.” Talia hesitated as she tried to phrase it properly. “But her skills are unmatched.” She made a turn onto a partially hidden road, and their SUV bumped up and down the uneven roads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So can I get a name? I’m pretty sure this is the first time you’ve ever sent me in without an extensive file, or at the least a record their every move since coming on the scene.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talia grimaced as she made a tight turn that barely fit their military grade vehicle. “I promised her years ago that I would never hold a file on her. It was part of a deal we made some time ago, and I have always done my best to uphold my side of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… but can I at least get some info on her? Starting with perhaps a name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talia sighed, “I can see you won’t let go of this any time soon.” She expertly maneuvered the massive vehicle down a barely beaten path straight into the woods, where she made another tight turn before they arrived at a massive house that looked like a billionaire lumberjack’s* wet dream. Once Talia had parked in a small clearing barely big enough for their car, she turned to face Jason fully. “Her name is Lupa. When we first meet, I will do all the talking, please do not speak unless spoken to first. And above all do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>do anything idiotic. She is very powerful, and very proud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Talia led Jason inside the house. From the outside it looked old but sturdy, and the inside had a massive hall in the center of the house with the ceiling practically nonexistent. There were some hallways leading out to rooms that Jason couldn’t see. There was a table in the corner of the room with three chairs and a small pot of tea. He couldn’t quite tell what was on the table from this distance, but he assumed that it was plates with some kind of food on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one woman in the middle of the room who was walking towards the two of them. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was all Jason noticed at first. She was ridiculously tall. Almost 7 feet tall, much taller than any other human. When she stood in front of the pair, Jason was especially conscious about how she towered over him; quite literally looking down on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your boy, hmm?” Lupa’s silver eyes flashed dangerously as she looked Jason up and down, judging him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Talia took a half step in front of him protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupa smirked at the display, “I do not normally take in mortals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you will find he is not quite as mortal as you think.” Jason frowned at the phrase. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mortal? What in the world did that mean? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lupa must’ve caught his confusion, even though he thought he’d hid it pretty well, because she raised an eyebrow at Talia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not tell him anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talia’s silence was enough of an answer. Lupa scoffed, “Well then, just throw the boy into the deep with no preparation I suppose. You and </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>are the exact same.” Lupa turned and began walking off to the table in the corner. “You know, she’s leaving me a boy too. Much like your own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason took the time to scan the areas for any other signs of life, wondering where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other boy </span>
  </em>
  <span>was. He noticed some slight shifting in the shadows, like they were waiting to see whether they were needed in a fight. They arrived at the table and Lupa took a seat directly in front of Jason, with Talia on his right. Her silvery gaze turned directly on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me boy, why do you want to learn to fight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason hesitated, he wasn’t entirely sure what was the right response and how much he could tell her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Although, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he supposed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just looking at her, she most likely isn’t human. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I want to get revenge on those who wronged me.” He decided on finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupa raised a single eyebrow at him as she sipped her tea, “And then what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then what indeed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jason froze, he honestly hadn’t really made up his mind for that, but he always knew that the chances of him surviving his plan were slim. Lupa must’ve seen it on his face because she scoffed in disbelief. “I am not going to train you, only for you to allow yourself to die, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason jerked in surprise at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit. “How did- how did you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>stink </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Lazarus, and our sense of smell is far superior to your human one.” Lupa rolled her eyes, as Talia shifted uncomfortably next to the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lupa please,” She began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh uh, I am here to talk to my potential student. Because I am sure you must have had an extraordinary reason for bringing not just a mortal, but a Lazarus bathed mortal, onto our sacred grounds. And I wish to find out what that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Our </span>
  </em>
  <span>sacred grounds?” Jason frowned, the question slipping out before he realized he’d interrupted a very tense conversation. Both women swung their gazes to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lupa had a deep chuckle that reverberated through his bones, “Yes boy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>sacred grounds. Mine and my Wolf Pack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her words hundreds of wolves stalked into the main hall, and through the glass-less windows Jason could see even more circling outside. The wolves’ varied from the size of a tank to a more moderate size of a dingo. He noticed all species and breeds in the masses surrounding them. </span>
</p><p><span>“Lupa,”</span> <span>Jason breathed in understanding. Of course her name wasn’t a coincidence; she wasn’t just named after the she wolf, she </span><em><span>was </span></em><span>the she wolf. Suddenly so much of her made sense, the superior sense of smell, her sharp smile with canines just a bit more pointed than a human’s, and the way she looked at him like he was a piece of meat. </span></p><p>
  <span>Where Lupa had stood, there was now a massive timberwolf with fur the color of her hair and grey eyes just as perceptive as in her human form. The wolf’s mouth curled into a smile at Jason’s shocked expression. “Yes indeed, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lupa. Mother of Romulus and Remus, trainer of the Roman demigods, and of course, Goddess of Wolves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around her, the wolves had circled protectively, but it was clear that Lupa was the Alpha. Jason realized with a start, that him and Talia were the only humans for miles and they were surrounded by hundreds of wolves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lupa please,” Talia stood up and made her way around the table to kneel in front of her. With her head bowed respectfully, a position Jason had never even fathomed she would put herself in, she continued, “I understand that you do not train mortals, nor that this time is ideal for you or the Pack. But, I will beg you to take him in. Please, he may surprise you yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flush of pride and joy coursed through Jason; Talia was literally willing to beg this goddess to train him? And she sounded proud of him. That must mean that she did think he was good, at the least? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get to dwell on it long however, because Lupa was speaking again. “I understand that you mean well for the boy, but do you really think that having him train with the Pack is the best decision?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason couldn’t see Talia’s face from this angle, but when she spoke he heard the layers of emotion in her words. “Yes, I do. Lupa I did not want to do this, but if you won’t take him in of your own will, I must remind you that you owe me a favor: anything I asked for.” Talia kept her head bowed, and stayed kneeling, but Jason knew that she had won from the way her back straightened, and Lupa’s expression turned calculating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah,” Lupa gave a short laugh. All her wolves followed suit so that the only noise to be heard was wolfish laughs echoing through the house and woods. “Save your promises, I am certain there will come a time when you need it more. I have already decided to take the boy in, but only for a month. I must have him out of here before my next </span>
  <em>
    <span>pupil </span>
  </em>
  <span>arrives. When the month is over, you will find him at the rendezvous point, I am sure that you remember it.” Talia stood up and gave a brief nod. “Good, now say your goodbyes. Your training starts now.” The last part was directed at Jason, and he swallowed nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talia gently pressed her lips to his forehead, the most motherly gesture she’d performed ever, “Do not be afraid,” She murmured against his skin, “Lupa is good, the best. You will come out stronger than you ever thought you could be.” She pressed something cold and hard into his hand and then pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I need my stuff.” He called as Talia left and made no move to have him follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moderately sized gray wolf next to him gave a sharp laugh, “You have everything you need, boy.” He frowned at those words and checked what Talia had left him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sharp, plain looking dagger. Nothing special about it, just tempered steel with a leather grip, but the hilt was engraved with something: two letters in neat English: J.T.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Training with Lupa was different. That was the only word Jason could think of that would fit. It wasn’t like Shurik or Egon or even any of the other teachers he’d had; all of them had specialized skills from bomb making or toxins or even sharp shooting. But, Lupa’s skills were all over the place, and not the kind one could use in the big city, at least on the surface level. She did use lethal force (Jason wondered if she even knew how to fight any other way) but her style of sparring was unusual to say the least, considering the fact that she taught him to fight while she was in her wolf form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the first skills Jason had learnt was how to track. Of course, Bruce had taught him years ago in the woods out behind the Manor, but it was nowhere near the level Lupa was at. She knew the woods like the back of her hand, or paw rather. She taught Jason to track as if he was a wolf himself, and was almost always in her wolf form when teaching. There were other wolves around too, but Jason rarely interacted with them. He could tell they were patrolling the perimeter based on their movements, but he had yet to find an opening or blind spot in their routes. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason!” One of the wolves, Channe, loped up towards him. As she came closer, her body elongated until she was standing in front of him in her human form. “What’cha making for dinner today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes good naturedly, “Don’t you have your pack to eat with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, but honestly I’ve missed human food, and yours smells so good.” The last part had her draping herself over his lap dramatically. “Oh please, good sir, feed me from thy stores.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved her off in mock annoyance, even as he pulled another bowl out from his little pack. Even though he’d arrived with nothing but a knife to his name, he had quickly began to amass little belongings for himself. One of the first things he’d found was a small roll of toilet paper tucked under his sleeping cot, with a note in Latin. It had taken him a day to decipher it since he hadn’t brushed up on his Latin before coming to live with an actual Roman Goddess, but essentially it said that the roll was part of an exchange, so to speak. There were multiple items hidden around the house from previous pupils of Lupa, they’d left necessary gifts and supplies for the next batch of students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bowls he’d discovered under a loose rock near the river where he bathed and collected water for cooking and drinking. The small box of traditional South Asian spices was in the little alcove above the stairs, and the 3 in 1 bottle of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash was tucked behind a loose brick in the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolves tended to hunt and eat in their wolf forms, but Jason would take a cut of meat enough for him and to dry some out for jerky later. Most of them would eat with themselves, but a few of them, like Channe, would venture out towards Jason and spend time with him. Of course, that was likely because Channe was younger and more curious than some of the older wolves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, Jason, this is delicious!” She sounded delighted. “If I knew how well you cooked, I would’ve come here sooner.” Her voice pulled him from his reverie and he smiled over at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you liked it.” He carefully sipped his own broth as he tried to surreptitiously watch her and the other wolves over the brim of his bowl, but he was pretty sure they noticed. Something about training with the wolves made Jason feel like he was 12 again and having just begun his Robin training with Bruce. He felt lighter than he had in a long time, even though he was standing on the wrong foot most of the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duck. Jason duck!” A frustrated growl punctuated the air, “I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>duck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>As he ran through the woods, Alder, one of Lupa’s main lieutenants, yelled at him. “For Rome’s sake, pup, DUCK!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he continued to run, ignoring Alder’s instructions- “Quack!” A startled duck whacked him in the face and Jason fell backwards, smacking his head hard on the forest floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow.” He moaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head. It was sticky with blood. When he opened his eyes, he came face to face with a brown wolf snout looking and eyes looking at him with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you duck, didn’t I?” She huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, please, not right in front of my face.” Jason rolled to the side, gently pushing Alder’s mouth away from his nose. Seriously, he got that the wolves didn’t need toothbrushes, but would it kill them to use a little mouthwash every so often. Not that he would dare say that to their faces, ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made an attempt to stand up, but the trees began to spin in front of him, so he stumbled and sat back down on a fallen log. Next to him, Alder had a faint smile curling on her lips. “Come on, get on my back. You can’t walk back like this, and your wound needs to be treated quickly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason frowned, “Are you sure?” The wolves never let people ride on their backs, even if Alder was big enough to carry two people his size. It was a statement of independence or something. Channe had explained it to him once, but he’d been half asleep his entire first week. “Come on pup, I won’t leave you out in the woods to die. Your mother would have my head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Jason was well situated on her back, they began a gentle walk back to the Wolf House. “She’s not my mother.” He mumbled into the surprisingly clean fur on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Pardon, I just assumed from the way she cared for you.” Jason could feel Alder talking from the way her chest and body rumbled with her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my real mom din’t wan’ me.” He said softly knowing Alder’s sharp ears would pick up anything he said. “Tried ta protect her. Hope she made it out o’ there alive.” He could vaguely sense his words slurring and his accent slipping, but he didn’t have enough energy to reign it in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remind of them, you know? Even if by blood you aren’t one.” Alder began thoughtfully after the silence between them stretched far past polite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Jason barely managed, he wanted to sleep more than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now stay awake, I will not have a sleeping boy on my back.” She said, then paused a beat to collect her thoughts. “The demigods, the half-bloods we train here. I can see you’ve found some of the gifts they’ve left you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re headstrong just like most of them. We’ve had so many accidents regarding them not listening to us.” A soft laugh broke her words, “And so many of them are obsessed with finding their true parentage. To discovering who sired them and what gifts they were blessed with. Of course there is the occasional one who doesn’t care to define themself by their parents, but many are not like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And of course, so strong and brave. Had you been a child of the gods, you would’ve made a good Roman, a good soldier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The change began on a Tuesday one day late in April. All the wolves were in a tizzy, nervous energy echoing in all of their movements. Jason had been relegated to tracking a skulk of foxes that was slowly encroaching on the wolves’ territories. He wasn’t supposed to return to the Wolf House until the night, no one would tell him why, but he knew something big was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’d found the skulk, and chased them off, Jason went traipsing through the woods. It wasn’t often that he got off time with the Wolves and he intended to use it fully. After making his way to the river and taking an idulgent swim, he found a bush of blueberries and devoured half of it. He took a nap under a massive redwood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when he woke up, it was barely 6 pm and he had no idea what to do. It wasn’t that Jason hadn’t considered breaking Lupa’s rules of not going back to the House, but more that he held an apt amount of fear for the Wolf Pack and did not want to be on the wrong side of those teeth. Of course, he would only be on the wrong side if he got caught…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks to his time as Robin, Jason had a lot of practice sneaking around highly dangerous people. So, he carefully picked his way across te broken roof hoping that the wind wouldn’t randomly pick up and cast his scent through down to the main room. Thankfully, today was a fairly still night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched through the holes in the roof down at the scene below him. There was a large wooden box, big enough for a person, in the middle of the room. From the edges of it, a faint blue glow spilled out. The wolves were all moving around it, but never coming near it. Jason frowned, leaning down, trying to see more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could see was the wolves shifting nervously around the box. Only Lupa, in her human form, and her lieutenant came near it. The lieutenant had nervosity written all over her body language, in contrast to Lupa who looked serene as usual. “My lady, are you sure? I mean should we. . .” The lieutenant’s voice trailed off at the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Open it up.” The order was clear in her voice, and around her the wolves stopped whatever they were doing to turn and look at the scene. 4 lieutenants moved to the edges of the box to open it up, including the one at Lupa’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason could see the strain it took the lieutenants to just lift the lid and he wondered just how heavy it was. As they lifted it, the glow increased in intensity until it blinded him for just a moment. When his vision cleared, Jason had to do his damnedest to make sure his reaction wasn’t audible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because resting inside that box was a boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After that night, Jason had looked all over the Wolf House for the boy. But there was no sign of him, the only reason that Jason even knew he hadn’t hallucinated the whole event was that every night as he slept a soft glow, that hadn’t been there before, filled the house. He had tried tracing the glow’s path, but it eluded him every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, not this time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mused. Tonight would be the night he found the boy. Jason wasn’t sure why he was so obsessed with this kid, but he knew that there was something important about him. He thought about Lupa’s words from when he’d first arrived. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, she’s leaving me a boy too. Much like your own.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>This must’ve been the boy she was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image of him had been burned into Jason’s mind, and he didn’t think he’d forget it anytime soon. When the glow had subsided, and Jason could see again, the first thing he’d noticed was the boy, then the water he was floating in. It was like a stasis pool. The glow in the box had been because of the glowing bronze sword he was loosely gripping. It was a leaf shaped blade who’s beauty hid its lethality. His black hair was only marred with a gray streak curling at his forehead; much like Jason’s own white streak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the end piece of Lupa’s sentence hit Jason hard: </span>
  <em>
    <span>much like your own. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Could it be? Was it possible that this boy had also been brought back from the dead? By some unknown force like the one that had brought Jason back?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a renewed vigor Jason went out into the House to find the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A peal of laughter ricocheted off the walls, “You look like an angry duck! Oh Jason.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason huffed and let the expression drop from his face. “Look I don’t know what you want me to do. This glare usually works on other people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we’re not other people are we.” Channe gave him a smile that would’ve relaxed him, had it not been for her sharper than normal canines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I think that’s what your advantage is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is? That we’re not other people?” She frowned in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well obviously, but no, I meant your teeth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our teeth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah your teeth, they’re way sharper than any humans, you have a clear advantage there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jason, I really don’t think that’s our only advantage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, yeah ok. But believe me, one minute you’re just smiling, the next you’re ripping someone’s throat out. It’s all entirely plausible, especially considering that I’ve seen you rip a mountain cat’s throat out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Channe rolled her eyes, “Ok, if you say so. Now come on, let’s try and get this down. It’s the last skill you have left to learn.” There was something heavy in her voice with that last line, and the reality of Jason’s situation came back to him. This was one of his last days here with the Wolf Pack. His month was almost done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. Walk me through the process again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight, we call upon Jason Todd!” Lupa called out to the assembled pack, “Who for a month has lived among us and learnt the ways of the Pack. Tomorrow, we will send him out so that he may begin his journey, if he passes the final test. Who among you will challenge him tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason gulped nervously as he stared out at the waiting Wolf Pack, all of them in their wolf form. Both Channe and Alder had explained the process to him, essentially this was Jason’s graduation ceremony. Lupa and her wolves would put him through two tests, one tracking test and one fighting test, in order to see whether he was prepared enough to leave the pack and join the Legion. At least, if he’d been a demigod, he would’ve gotten to join the Legion. Instead, he would get to leave the Pack and make his way to the Bay where Talia would be waiting for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will challenge the son of the Lazarus!” Arnou, a beautiful golden wolf, was issuing her challenge. Jason mentally sighed, she would be a difficult opponent to beat. Not to mention, she’d held a grudge against him since he’d first arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then, would anyone else like to place a challenge?” Lupa waited a beat to see if any other opponents came forward, but none did. “Arnou, daughter of the Wolf, will face Jason Todd in hand to hand combat. You are both allowed one weapon each. Arnou, you must stay in your chosen form, whether that be wolf or human, for the duration of the fight. First blood-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww come on Lupa, first blood is a bit boring for the two timer here, don’t you think? Make it first fatal strike.” Arnou interrupted Lupa. A ripple of shock went through the rest of the wolves. Arnou’s wolves tittered in amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arnou-” Alder warned sitting up and making her way to stand in front of Lupa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I accept,” Jason answered before anyone else could say anything. “I agree to your terms.” More shock went through the wolves, as Jason moved into the circle drawn up in the sand. Arnou smirked at him, and took her place on the other end of the circle. Her claws were sharp and teeth shiny. All Jason had in his hand was the steel dagger Talia had given him on his first day here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then, Arnou, daughter of the Wolf, will face Jason Todd is combat. They will battle until the first fatal strike is landed. There will no be mortal wounds, or maiming.” Lupa echoed through the clearing. But one look into Arnou’s eyes told Jason she didn’t plan on following those rules, meaning he had to finish this fight up quickly if he wanted to live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately that wouldn’t be as easy as desired, considering that Arnou was 200 pound 8 foot wolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Begin!” The moment Lupa’s voice cracked through the area, Arnou was out like a bullet fired from a gun. She launced herself directly at Jason, and he barely managed to roll out of the way. Her claws scratched at his cheek, and Jason registered the blood flowing from the deep cuts on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An excited howl broke through the ranks of wolves at the smell of blood. Most of them already had an idea of who would win in this fight. But Jason was nothing if not an exception to most peoples’ expectations. He leapt to his feet, dagger clutched tightly in his hand. The tip of the blade reflected the torch light for a moment. “Come on puppy, let’s dance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnou snarled and leapt at him again, but this time he was prepared. When Arnou lunged at him Jason ducked under her, and slid beneath her body. The muscles in her legs tensed as she landed, and Jason knew what he had to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jason had been Robin, he’d been tiny. Almost smaller than 8 year old Dick had been when he’d started. And so, all of Bruce’s lessons had been in how to bring down opponents larger than himself. One of Bruce’s favorite techniques had been nerve strikes. Just as effective as his 100 pound punches, but more subtle and easier to use by smaller fighters. Like the Robins. While most of those lessons had been against humanoid challengers, many of those methods were applicable in his current situation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wolf was just another mammal; just like a human. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your first step should always be to identify weak spots in your opponents defense. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bruce’s voice echoed in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weak spots, weak spots, what was a wolf’s weak spots? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Legs, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his brain supplied. Of course, if she couldn’t move, or was at least on a reduced mobility, his chances automatically increased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arnou snarled, clearly annoyed with the way Jason kept dancing around her. “Come face me you undead bastard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason smirked with all the confidence he didn’t feel, “Come get me yourself.” He got low in his stance, and as Arnou lunged for him, Jason got ready to duck under her-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-except she was prepared for his move this time, and as he got low so did she. Her front paws batting out in a motion to grab Jason and slam him to the ground. She managed to snag one leg, but Jason used his momentum to yank it out of her grip, and tuck into a roll. Long claw marks scratched up one leg; blood flowing freely now mixed with sand from tuck and roll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More howls cheers broke out from the wolf pack at the blood on the ground. “Well Zombie Boy, what’s it gonna be? Hmmm, what’s your plan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason smirked at her, and he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that his eyes were glowing green and his teeth were bloody, “Who says I have one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lunged towards her. With a laugh, Arnou leapt to meet him midair, and they did. He crashed into her, rolled ontop of her back, and jabbed mercilessly at the nerve bundle in her front leg. When she landed, her leg buckled beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, you bastard!” She tried to shake him off, and Jason took it and rolled off her back to hit her other front leg. With both legs on the ground, she looked up at him in annoyance and pain. Jason put his knife against her throat and looked up at Lupa. She gave a single affirming nod after a moment of consideration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released Arnou from his stronghold and let her go. With a groan she turned back to human, both of her arms hung uselessly at her sides. “You cheated, you little son of a bitch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he didn’t Arnou, you lost fair and square.” Alder stepped in before the two of them could get violent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason Todd,” Lupa intoned, “The Wolf Pack finds you ready to begin your journey. You are hereby a man, trained by the Wolves, and worthy of fighting alongside the warriors.” In her wolf form, she tilted her head back and howled up at the night sky. All around him, the wolves joined in, and for the first time, Jason did indeed feel worthy. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew this was his last chance, his only chance to find the boy. He had to know if he was like him. Jason didn’t know how he would tell, but he figured he would just know. Tonight, the glow was brighter than any other night. It was curling through the halls and casting itself out the windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason crept out of his room, hyperaware of all the wolves sleeping around him in the house, and the ones patrolling the territory at night. As he followed the glow, there was a thread that stood out among the misty light. He carefully traced it, walking through the house easing his way around the sleeping wolves. The thread led him to the end of the house in a space where he’d never stepped foot before. But there it was, the source of the glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The box sat lonely in the bare room. The only light came from the window with its soft moonlight, and the brightly glowing sword in the box. Jason slowly walked up to it, luckily the lid was halfway off otherwise he didn’t think he would’ve had a chance of getting it off. Once the lid was off, Jason stared down at the boy. He hadn’t changed a bit since Jason had last seen him from the roof. His chest rose and fell shallowly like he was in a deep sleep. He wondered how he could breathe in the water, maybe it was magical? Probably. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annabeth? Gro- AHHHH! </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voice in his head screamed suddenly, and Jason doubled over in pain. From the box, water jerked and splashed out. The boy had shifted, thrashing just slightly, like he was trying fight against something holding him down. He was breathing rapid fire and and his sword arm was twitching like he wanted to fight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His voice, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jason realized, </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was him screaming out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning over, Jason dipped his hand into the water. It was luke warm and stuck to his hand almost like a very fluid Jell-O. In the water, the boy twitched with the intrusion of his space. His hand moved towards Jason as if trying to reach out, before it snapped back into place at his side like it was being restrained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled his hand out of the water, Jason realized he couldn’t remember what he’d eaten for dinner that night. Whatever was in the water, was slowly pulling his memories from him. And he didn’t like the implications of that. Whoever this boy was, he didn’t deserve this weird watery hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And from one boy who’d been stuck in his coffin, to another boy stuck in one, he owed him. Jason leaned over, wrapped his arms around his torso, and pulled. The water resisted, tried to pull the boy back in, but Jason put his back into it and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yanked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy emerged with a pop and they both collapsed backwards. As soon as Jason had pulled him out, the glow had disappeared. And, the lid which had been so delicately propped, had knocked backwards making a loud thud. Jason just knew that all of the wolves had been awoken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason!” As if on cue, Lupa, Alder, and some more lieutenants ran in through the door in their wolf form. “What did you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I had to.” He answered truthfully. The boy was still clinging to him, even though he was unconscious. He was wet and shivering, his teeth chattering audibly. Lupa’s eyes landed on him, taking in his state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady, what do we do now?” A lieutenant asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t very well put the boy back, and Jason was set to leave this morning anyways. Our plans will just have to be sped up a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But my lady,” Another one started, “What if he hasn’t fully-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his arms, the boy coughed harshly doubled over to throw up some of the weird water from his coffin. Jason rubbed his back soothingly through it. When he was done, the boy blinked his eyes open and Jason found himself staring at a pair of bright sea green eyes that seemed to be their own light source. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where- where am-” Was all he managed, before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed just barely landing in Jason’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pup,” Lupa called out to him, “You need to leave. Now. This isn’t ideal, I would’ve preferred to send you off in the daytime, but you cannot be here when he is. It will not be wise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alder guide him to the edge of the woods, then he’s on his own. Miss Al Ghul will be waiting at the Bay. You will find her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lupa wait-” Jason began, as a lieutenant in her human form gently plucked the boy out of his arms in a bridal carry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, pup. Fight well, and remember: conquer or die.” With a final nod, she turned away from Jason a dismissal if he ever saw one. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“She means well you know. She cares about you in her own way, but this boy that she has to take in. He is dangerous.” Alder said, her gait was slowed down to keep up with Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know.” He thought about the way the boy’s eyes glowed on their own, the 3 foot sword that had never once left his hand, the way the water almost refused to let go of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reached the edge of the woods, Alder paused and Jason turned around to face her. “So, this is where we part ways?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am afraid so pup.” Her voice was rueful. Behind him the city lights glittered a little too forcefully. It would be the first time in a month that Jason would be interacting with other humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kneeled before the massive she-wolf like he had seen Talia do a month ago. With his head bowed, Alder nuzzled his hair. “You will be fine. I wish you all the luck in the world, and woe be those who have wronged you.” She murmured, “Conquer or die.” She pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Conquer or die.” Jason repeated as he stood up. “Thank you Alder, for everything. Thank Lupa for me will you? And Channe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, now go pup. We will keep an eye on you.” With those words, Alder turned around blending into the shadows and trees until completely disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>*</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Months later, standing on a rooftop in Gotham City, the Red Hood watched Batman and his Robin swing from the parapets on their way to stop a bank robbery. “Conquer or die,” He murmured to himself, “Conquer or die.” The safety on his gun clicked off. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*The phrase "billionaire lumberjack" when describing the Wolf House is a quote from The Lost Hero. The wet dream bit, of course is all Jason (Todd not Grace).</p><p>I've had this idea (&amp; a couple more similar to it but with Percy as the mc) bouncing around my head for a few days and then I read Lost Days and I just had to write this. This is a very niche crossover, and so oddly specific, but I had a lot of fun writing it and that's what matters :))</p><p><a href="https://miniaturemangos.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> <a href="https://www.instagram.com/happymango03/">Instagram</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>